Broadband is a form of telecommunication that employs a wide band of frequencies that allows data to be multiplexed and transmitted concurrently over different frequencies within the band. This allows more data to be transmitted at one time. Broadband technology uses frequencies that typically range from approximately 25 KHz to approximately 1.1 MHz. There are many impediments to establishing broadband communication connections over typical telecommunications networks. A typical telecommunications network supports voice-band communication. The voice-band is the range of frequencies that is generally audible and used for the transmission of speech (i.e., approximately 300 Hz–4000 kHz). A typical telecommunications system is comprised of a central office (“CO”) and a connecting network (local loop). FIG. 1 illustrates a typical telephone network in accordance with the prior art. Network 100, shown in FIG. 1 includes COs 110a–110c that are connected to individual end-users, 150a and 150b, through a main distribution frame (“MDF”) 130. A twisted pair of copper wires 140 typically connects the MDF 130 and the end-users and comprises the local loop. Local loops are generally designed for voice-band communication. Each CO, 110a–110c is interconnected through inter-CO network 160.
The CO contains the necessary switching equipment and the local loop is the intermediate network between the CO and the terminating equipment, commonly referred to as customer premises equipment (“CPE”), of the end-user. CPE may include terminals, telephones, modems, etc. that are installed at the end-user's premises and connected to the telecommunications system.
A common type of broadband connection is a digital subscriber line (“DSL”). DSL provides high-speed data access (for example, high speed Internet access). The cost is low because DSL works on existing copper telephone wires, obviating the need for costly installation of higher-grade cable.
In a typical telephone network, some local loops will support a broadband connection and some will not. That is, a local loop of a typical telecommunications system may have various characteristics that preclude or impair a DSL or other broadband connection.